


Theo's boyfriend

by malandrina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nothing more, That's it, jealous!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malandrina/pseuds/malandrina
Summary: “Liam, why don’t you go in your room until dinner is ready? ”Liam doesn’t want to go in his room until dinner is ready because it’s early in the noon and he has more in life to do than waiting for dinner to be ready, but that was his mom ‘or I’m gonna beat your ass with a slipper’ tone and so he goes, turning to glare at Eric and Theo just one more time halfway through the stairs.“Liam, look where you’re going!” David scolds him when he turns back and crash face first into his chest.He didn’t hear his stepdad coming down the stairs, but he perfectly catches the blonde devil chuckling softly at that and it’s so frustrating how nobody sees him for what he is. Bad news, that’s what. Irritating, frustrating bad news constantly too close to Theo like an invading glue that it’s now spreading all over Liam’s house and family.He’s a smiley, fake parasite that will politely take everything Liam has while pretending to be nice and innocent, all because nobody can see him for what he truly is, not Mason, not his parents, and sure as hell not stupid disgustingly in love Theo.The worst part is that Liam helped him.





	Theo's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I managed not to write a word for two weeks and then I found this unnamed doc with the plot for a multichaptered Thiam and I’m so mad at myself for falling into it again, but at least I just slaughtered it into a rushed oneshot with basically only dialogues and I count it as a win. I wasn't sure if posting it or not (especially because I was too lazy to write a proper finale or any kind of finale actually) and it's too long for Tumblr anyway, so I'm just going to throw it in my old account which is this, so here we are.

 

“Hey Jenna, do you mind if Eric stays for dinner tonight? We’re studying together and-”

“Sure sweetheart, you can invite him for dinner whenever you want, I already told you. Eric, you’re always welcome here.”

“Thanks Mrs Geyer, I truly appreciate it.”

“Yeah sure, don’t worry Eric, stay for dinner today as well, it’s not like electricity and water and food are a thing we pay for, and who needs privacy anyway. Actually, why don’t you just stay forever?”

“Er, maybe I should go ho-”

“Not a chance, Eric, don’t listen to my awful son, he’s like an old bitter spinster these days.”

“Yeah, don’t listen to me, just move in already, would you.”

“Liam, why don’t you go in your room until dinner is ready? ”

Liam doesn’t want to go in his room until dinner is ready because it’s early in the noon and he has more in life to do than waiting for dinner to be ready, but that was his mom ‘ _or I’m gonna beat your ass with a slipper’_ tone and so he goes, turning to glare at Eric and Theo just one more time halfway through the stairs.

“Liam, look where you’re going!” David scolds him when he turns back and crash face first into his chest.

He didn’t hear his stepdad coming down the stairs, but he perfectly catches the blonde devil chuckling softly at that and it’s so frustrating how nobody sees him for what he is. Bad news, that’s what. Irritating, frustrating bad news constantly too close to Theo like an invading glue that it’s now spreading all over Liam’s house and family.  

He’s a smiley, fake parasite that will politely take everything Liam has while pretending to be nice and innocent, all because nobody can see him for what he truly is, not Mason, not his parents, and sure as hell not stupid disgustingly in love Theo.

 

 

The worst part is that Liam helped him.

 

 

_**Two weeks before.**_

 

Liam is happily killing people, men and children and old ladies, on the much better universe that exists only inside the screen of his playstation when Theo enters his room without so much as a knock.

“So, how do you date.” He asks impatient and almost annoyed, as if Liam was the one invading his safe place.

“What do you want now?” Liam huffs, not even bothering to put his game in stand-bye: he already lost anyway, the game doesn’t like when you ignore your mission to hunt down innocent bystanders apparently. 

“Date.” The exasperation in Theo’s tone, as if he repeated that a hundred times, is totally out of place and Liam would love to have a real grenade to throw at him right now, but the truth is that even in the game he used his last one on the old man that was taking his dog for a walk on the middle of the road. “How does it work? What do you do on a date?”

 “Why are you asking me?” Liam blinks perplexed. “You absolute plague?” He adds for good measure when Theo’s answer doesn’t come as fast as usual.  
“I have a date.” Theo finally says eventually, clearing his throat and looking at the ceiling. Liam throws a glance real quick as well because what if there’s a spider, but there’s nothing on his ceiling except his ceiling and the umpteenth proof of Theo being a totally crazy person.

A totally crazy person with a date.

Liam lowers his eyelids in a suspicious gaze. “You have a date.”

“Yes.”

“With?” His voice comes out very inquisitive and it’s just appropriate.

“Eric Miller.”

“He’s an idiot.” Liam decrees immediately and Theo’s eyes widen.

“You know him?”

“Yes, I mean I know that he’s an idiot. The whole school knows.”

Theo keeps staring at him and eventually he frowns. “You’re lying.”

Liam shrugs, because of course he is, he has no idea who this Eric Miller is supposed to be or what his purpose on earth is. “Yes, but still.”

“Still _what,_ can’t you just answer my question?” Theo scoffs looking confused and impatient and Liam is suddenly very mad at him, for no reason in particular. _The hell he’s answering his question._

“No” He barks angrily, putting his joystick down so he can’t be tempted at throwing it at Theo.

Theo who still looks all confused, as if it was okay to pretend to be all smart and clever just to interrupt Liam’s tranquillity for such a stupid reason. “Why?”

“Because it’s a stupid question!” He snaps irritated. What’s next, twelve years girls are going to stop him on the road asking him if they can get pregnant by sitting on public toilets? Is this where his life is going? “How can you not know how to date? Everyone knows! This is ridiculous, I’m not going to sit here and teach you-”

“Fine, whatever.” Theo rolls his eyes, turning around but not before Liam catches the corner of his mouth trying to escape from his face in a weird, uncomfortable way.

“Wait.” He calls him back, going as far as to actually stand up from his bed to grab his wrist. He doesn’t like when Theo’s mouth does that. It’s creepy. “Okay, sorry. I guess you didn’t date a lot when you were living with the Dread Doctors, too busy being all evil and stuff.” He sighs because he’s not actually mad after all. Just generally adverse to this situation.

“Oh, you guess?” Theo raises his brows sarcastic and Liam leaves his wrist, so he can’t be tempted to twist it and break it.

“So, dating.” He starts sitting back on his bed and forcing a look of infinite knowledge on his face. He never dated either to be fair, because his first and last girlfriend was Hayden and they didn’t exactly had a lot of time to do that with her dying and coming back to life and everything, but Mason on the other hand did, because no supernatural disaster can stop Mason from dating, and if Mason is an expert at something, then Liam is as well, because that’s how best friends work. “Well, it’s pretty easy if you’re hot.” He concludes, glancing at Theo still standing like an idiot in the middle of the room, in his tight jeans full of rips and his black tank clearly too small for his muscles that doesn’t even covers the two little moles on his chest that _should_ be covered, since again, they’re on his chest and that’s the whole point of clothes, covering things. Liam clears his voice, moving his eyes back to Theo’s. “So...yeah, it should be easy for you. You just, you know” He gesticulates vaguely in the air. “Go out and buy him dinner and when you’re both sitting there eating, well, try to ask him a lot of questions, but you need to actually listen to his answers and also don’t use your usual bored tone, it must seem like you’re actually interested” Which Theo won’t, because he’s never interested in anything people say and he sure as hell won’t be interested in what an _Eric Miller_ can have to say, there’s no way that someone with a name like that has interesting stuff to talk about.  “And be sure to always look him in the eyes when you speak” Liam continues while Theo keeps listening carefully, his eyes fixed in Liam’s. “Actually even when you don’t speak, even if at some point, let’s say, you’re sitting next to him” Liam gestures for Theo to come closer and when he does he tugs his arm so that he sits on the bed as well. “You keep  making eye contact” Liam explains, widening his eyes a little to show Theo what eyes are. “But just that, don’t try to put your arm around him” Liam wraps his arm around Theo’s shoulders, because visualizing a negative example is the best way to remember things, and he leans his face a little in order not to break eye contact. “And at some point you can, I don’t know, ask him what colour his eyes are to show him that you’re so bewitched by them that you can’t focus on anything else, like you go ‘are they green or blue?’ Or maybe grey...” Liam leans a little closer, because that’s the next step in his explanation and that’s when he breaks eye contact to linger just a second with his gaze on Theo’s red lips, Theo’s red lips parting softly as Liam leans closer and closer.

“They’re brown.” Theo says and Liam wants to headbutt him. “Eric’s eyes, they’re clearly brown.”

“Yeah well.” Liam clears his throat, retracting his arm and his face and his willing to live. “That sucks.”  

“They’re still pretty.” Theo shrugs and it’s a lie, there’s no such thing as an Eric Miller with pretty eyes, Liam can bet everything on that.

“I mean, it’s a matter of personal preference. Some love the blue of the sky, some love the colour of poop. I’m not here to judge what you find pretty.”

“I feel pretty judged.” Theo says and Liam decides to quickly change topic because he’s getting mad again thinking about Theo being so ridiculous to like brown eyes better than blue ones.

“He could take your hand at some point during the date.” Liam warns him severely. “If the date is not _too_ boring and for some reason you want to have others, you’re supposed to hold his hand back and you need to do it properly. As in, not like this” Liam grabs Theo’s hand and slams their palms together, quickly sliding his fingers between Theo’s thumb and index and closing them sideways. “But like this.” He stretches his fingers back, bringing his palm and fingertips to lean gently against Theo’s and eventually he slowly intertwines them together, squeezing softly to show him all the functions.

“You can also walk while doing this” He adds after a while and Theo must be overwhelmed by all the new informations because he seems and smell weirdly as he let Liam pull him on his feet.

“See, it’s very convenient to walk in crowded places like this so you don’t lose each other. You can also go in any direction and use the free hand to do everything else” Liam explains, blatantly using his left hand to open the door. “And you don’t need to use force or anything, it’s like driving an hover board, you just hint a direction and...” Liam is pulling gently at their jointed hands so that Theo follows him out of the room and make a perfect turn left, and then right, and then Jenna is staring at them from the end of the hallway.

They stare back and nobody says anything for an endless amount of time, until Liam does.

“I’m teaching Theo how to use his hands.” He explains and that’s when Theo leaves.

 

When Liam went back to his room his mother was still staring at the wall.

  
*******

 

Liam doesn’t know if Theo used his holding hands technique yet, but he went on that date and then another one and then another one and at some point Eric Miller has appeared in their house and life and Liam _did_ that. All because Theo’s mouth did the thing and made him look sad.

Fuck Theo’s mouth, really.

 

***

 

“I think he’s evil.” Liam announces and Mason’s blurred eyes roll on the screen of his laptop.

“He’s human.”

“Humans can be evil too, Mason.” Liam reminds him because Mason, for once, is, defending the enemy instead of supporting his best friend. “Look, I’m just saying, when was the last time Theo hang out with someone outside the pack?”

“I don’t remember.”

“I do. It was the Dread Doctors, that’s who he chose to hang out with when he was on his own. So why are we trusting that he can find a friend by himself that’s actually a good person and not a mass murderer?”

“He’s not his friend, they’re dating.” Mason says as if that was the point.

“That’s even worse: he’s all blinded by love and he can’t see that the guy is evil. He looks like a chipmunk for god’s sake!”

“Chipmunks are not evil, Liam.”

“They are, everyone knows that.”

“That’s not a thing. And he doesn’t look like a chipmunk at all. He’s cute.”

“If you’re into chipmunk, yeah.”

 

***

Scott said he was always going to be there for Liam no matter what and to call him without hesitation if something happened, but Scott is just a professional liar because apparently _Theo getting a boyfriend is not an emergency, bye Liam._ True alpha, yeah, sure.

 

***

 

 The chipmunk even went as far as to confront Liam about it one day.

“So, why don’t you like me?” He asked him deciding to wait for Theo on the couch next to Liam instead of literally everywhere else.

“What’s to like about you?” Liam scoffed annoyed.

“What’s _not_ to like?”

Liam wanted to list so many things at that point, instead he just huffed and muttered quietly. “You don’t even know him.”

 

***

 

“Do you really _need_ a boyfriend?” Liam asks Theo bursting into his room later that night. “Like, you already have friends, three. Four if we count Corey’s dog. And almost a pack. And a family and a house. That’s a lot already, why would you add a boyfriend to all this?”

Theo frowns, putting his phone down and finally deigning Liam of his whole attention. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because you’re busy! In the redeeming thing! You’re still working on it and you should take one step at the time, slowly. A romantic relationship? A guy always here? That’s too much.”

Theo stares at him in silence for a while and maybe he’s finally seeing how ridiculous it was for him to just find a chipmunk boyfriend, but instead he just stares and stares into his eyes until Liam starts feeling a little naked.

“Why are you so upset?” He asks eventually and Liam considers a lot of different options and comebacks, but he just stands there uncomfortably and his mouth moves with a willing of its own.

“I just thought...”

“What.”

“Nothing.” Liam keeps his eyes on the floor but he can feel Theo’s insistent gaze still on his face.

“Tell me.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It _does_ , tell me.”

“I thought we had a thing!” Liam snaps finally looking up again. He feels like he’s going to get riled up again for a second, but then he doesn’t and continues quietly. “The bickering and the _little wolf_ and everything else, you know, I thought it was your weird way of flirting with me.”

“It was.”

“What?”

“It was.” Theo repeats and Liam blinks confused.

“So why...”

“Because it’s pointless.” And now Theo is the one looking at the floor, talking quietly. “You’ll never forget what I did, so.”

“What?” Liam just hopes he understood wrong.

“What I did last year. You forgave me, but you’ll never forget and-”

“I fucking _did_ already!” Liam is so done with his life. This is why he has to put up with the blonde chipmunk, really? “Seriously, what do you think I see when I look at you, the way you put me against Scott last year and everything you’ve done?” Liam scoffs sceptical. “I don’t see that, you know I don’t. There’s no way you don’t know that.”

Theo has the decency to not deny that and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Just because chipmunk face doesn’t know what you did it doesn't mean he’s better for you. Actually, I bet he’d be horrified if he knew. He’d ran slamming his stupid chipmunk tail behind him because he doesn’t even see who you are. _I_ do. I know what you did and I can still see you as you are now, so if you actually like chipmunks then go on and do your thing because he’s not actually a mass murderer, I checked and I found nothing on him, so maybe he is just _so_ nice with his pretty brown eyes that you like” Liam’s lips contort into a disgusted grimace. Chipmunk brown eyes, really. “But if you don’t and you’re just creating problems because of what you did last year, then you’re delusional and I don’t want to see him here anymore because he’s still evil even if he’s not a mass murderer and his eyes still suck, I don’t care what you think, and I know you like he’ll never do and what I meant by I’m not dying for you is that I’d die for you in a heartbeat and I love you. And now get out of my room!” Liam proceeds to angrily shove a speechless Theo out of his room, even if Theo’s bed and clothes and books and everything seem to suggest that it’s not his room at all, being, in fact, Theo’s room. He still slams his back against the door to keep it close. Shit.

 

 

“Mase, help, who do you call when you need a new identity?”

 

***

 

Eventually, Theo’s heartbeat disappears and Liam retreats to his own room.

He picks up his joystick and starts a new game, immediately gunning down the mailman.

Two hours later he decimated the resident population and Theo enters without as much as a knock.

“So” He says, his heart pounding fast in Liam’s ears and the corner of his mouth slightly up. “How do you break up with someone?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
